<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut The World Out by theprincessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433989">Shut The World Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed'>theprincessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lee Jeno, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Na Jaemin, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>With them being so busy lately, they haven't really had time to do much of anything slightly more adventurous and Jaemin's been keyed up all day with pent-up pre-show excitement and his timing is still a little suspect, but fuck it - there's an opportunity and he's going to take it. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>(A.K.A a Japan tour hotel PWP)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut The World Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya! This was a one sitting thing which I wrote yesterday that popped into my head because the boys like to chat to me all the time and I was inspired after their VLive where they said Nomin are currently roommates whilst in Japan. :)</p><p>This is also dedicated to my Twitter mutuals for being so fun and inspiring to talk to ♡</p><p>Hope you enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin closes the door to the hotel room and leans against it, letting out a deep sigh. It's been a long day of rehearsing to get ready for their first tour show in Japan tomorrow evening before they were all corralled into Donghyuck and Renjun's room next door to film a quick little VLive in celebration of the new year. Things had been chaotic as normal but, as much as he loves them all being together like this, Jaemin's glad to be able to shut the rest of the world out now. He shuts his eyes, shaded by his bucket hat, and takes a second to just <em>breathe</em> until Jeno's voice brings him back.</p><p>"Jaemin-ah?" He makes a noise to show he's heard. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Jaemin feels the corners of his mouth lift slightly as he bats his eyelashes open and sees Jeno standing a few feet away from him. He takes his baseball cap off and Jaemin sees the concern in the furrow of his brow. His dark hair is endearingly flat before he messes it up with a quick hand and he looks so <em>soft</em>, dressed in his casual clothes, looking sleepy and worrying about his boyfriend. In that moment, despite the knot of nerves and excitement in his stomach for tomorrow, Jaemin feels lucky.</p><p>He crosses the distance between them in three strides, tosses his bucket hat onto the desk next to them and slides his arms around Jeno's waist to nuzzle into the side of his face. He's a tiny bit prickly from where he hasn't shaved for almost two days and Jaemin knows it'll be gone by show day tomorrow. Certain things about Jeno's manliness always get him going and he hears him let out an amused breath in reaction to Jaemin holding him tighter, his hands sinking into Jaemin's hair. It's getting longer and less pink by the day, peach and blonde starting to peek through cotton candy, and he presses his lips open-mouthed on the hinge of Jeno's jaw when he tugs a little harder.</p><p>"Hey," he demands, "answer me."</p><p>"I am." Jaemin pulls back to grin at him, to watch Jeno roll his eyes. He kisses his cheek and squeezes his waist. "I'm fine, really. No cold, I ate lots today, we're ready for tomorrow and now we're finally alone so <em>please</em> can I kiss you?"</p><p>He knows Jeno won't refuse an offer like that and their teeth accidentally bump when they meet as Jaemin's smile widens. He brings his hands up to Jeno's jaw, to steady them, as they stumble around the room, kissing chastely. He sways them towards the bed then leads Jeno to the big comfy chair nearby at the last second and he drops down into the seat before pulling Jeno onto his lap by the front of his hoodie. Surprised, Jeno landed on top of him side-saddle, but Jaemin's content to keep him here like this for a while, with the lit up Tokyo skyline visible through their hotel window. The lights are beautiful from up here, set against the dark navy sky, and it's oddly soothing to sit and watch the world continue in the company of his favourite person. Jeno's just as content to sit quietly before both their phones ping with a message and they reach for their pockets to read it.</p><p><em>Remember we're next door, we can hear you</em>, Renjun has messaged in their group chat and Jeno replies with <em>???</em> because they've just been enjoying a nice view. Maybe the kids are making noise, he thinks, and it's meant for them but then a text comes to just them from Renjun instead.</p><p><em>renjunnie</em><br/>
Hotel walls are thin. Don't fuck too loudly.</p><p>Jaemin looks up with a pout as Jeno raises his eyebrows. "Well, that's mean."</p><p>Renjun might have a point, but it's not like he doesn't live with them at the dorms so it's probably just banter. With that in mind, Jaemin gestures for Jeno to get up off his lap before he climbs onto their king size bed and shuffles up to the headboard and the wall that they share with Renjun and Donghyuck. He grins mischievously at Jeno then hits the wall with his hand three times, palm flat.</p><p>"Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!" he shouts gleefully, banging the wall again and again because the bed is too big and sturdy to move.</p><p>"Renjun says 'stop pretending and be quiet'," Jeno interrupts whilst Jaemin has his ear to the wall to listen for their reaction.</p><p>Jaemin looks at his own phone and pouts again when he sees that Renjun has called him an idiot and Donghyuck's sent a row of laughing crying emojis in response. He looks up to Jeno also following the conversation, head bent, and his joy from messing around softens into something more delicate. He forgets about next door to shuffle off the bed and tap Jeno on the shoulder.</p><p>"I want to sit." Jeno pats his lap, eyes still on his phone, but Jaemin shakes his head with a sigh and grabs Jeno's hand to try and pull him to his feet. That gets his attention. "I want to sit there."</p><p>"Okay, bossy," Jeno huffs, even though he relents easily and they return to their positions before their members distracted them except this time Jaemin makes sure to bring Jeno in with hands on his ass so he has no choice but to straddle him, thighs either side of Jaemin's hips.</p><p>He puts both of their phones on his side of the bed because it's closest then their eyes meet and he finds Jeno waiting, so patient, so steady like always. Jaemin feels him cup his chin to raise it towards his mouth as he leans in and Jaemin hugs him closer to his body as they kiss. It's not like their earlier kisses, quick and giggly. This one is deliciously slow, lips sliding together as Jaemin gives him the first brush of his tongue to feel Jeno shudder against him. He might be in a thin t-shirt, but suddenly Jaemin feels so hot and his fingers scrabble at the hem of Jeno's hoodie because he's dressed in more layers. He tries unseen as Jeno's in the way, moving his kisses over Jaemin's chin to settle in the crook of his neck, breathing warmly and Jaemin gasps as Jeno suckles gently at his Adam's apple, enough to really feel it but without leaving a mark.</p><p>"Jeno-yah," he breathes, already plotting his revenge. "Get naked right now."</p><p>"Are you sure?" he teases and Jaemin looks at him confused, his gaze instantly dropping to Jeno's shiny mouth as he licks the corner of his lips. His expression clears when Jeno rocks his hips down hard on purpose, his ass right over Jaemin's dick.</p><p>The luck of youth is on both their sides and with moves like that Jaemin is about to be so aroused in two seconds flat anyway so he nods his head and Jeno stands, hands already coming to the neck of his hoodie to pull it over his head. Jaemin is meant to be doing the same and he will, but he can't resist when Jeno's t-shirt underneath comes off with the hoodie and Jaemin leans in to kiss his bellybutton. Jeno squirms with a laugh and tugs Jaemin's hair to get him to look up, back to kissing his mouth as he shimmies out of the rest of his clothes.</p><p>Quickly realising he's behind on that, Jaemin gets to his feet and strips in record time whilst Jeno's eyes stay fixed on him. Jaemin knows he does that a lot to him, sometimes without realising, and now that the shoe is on the other foot he understands that it's sort of intense and doubly so when he's getting undressed. He preens inwardly as Jeno puts one knee on the chair and leans back on his elbows, appraising his boyfriend's body without a word said.</p><p>Jaemin throws the last item - his second sock - over his shoulder then makes Jeno stand properly before he pushes him back down into the chair on his bare ass. They probably shouldn't be doing this here, but if they're careful they'll get away with it, so he walks towards his backpack, that matches with Jeno, to find what he needs. When he turns around, Jeno's hand has migrated not so subtly to his abs, but he stops and flattens his palm when he's caught and Jaemin shakes his head no. He wants to be in charge tonight; evident by how it feels to sit on his haunches by the chair and manhandle Jeno's knees towards his chest. He knows their muscles have worked hard for the days and days of rehearsals and concerts, so Jaemin doesn't ask too much of him, his ass perched on the edge of the seat.</p><p>He wants to get on with this and one of Jeno's heels comes to rest on Jaemin's shoulder to encourage him as he pops open the lube, kissing Jeno's anklebone to soothe the cold when it hits his skin. With a comfortable room temperature and them both warm with anticipation, they forget about it as Jaemin smooths his fingers over Jeno's hole to spread the lube, rising more onto his knees as Jeno grits his teeth and reaches down to flick and tug at Jaemin's left nipple to give his hands something to do.</p><p>It makes Jaemin's cock twitch and grow and despite the synthetic taste (this particular one sweet like cotton candy, bought because of his hair and Jeno thinks he's funny sometimes), Jaemin licks over the streaks of lube. Jeno squeaks in surprise because he knows Jaemin usually likes to take his time with something like that, but he feels like a man on a mission and he can't wait to be inside Jeno, but he always always has to be ready first.</p><p>Soon, he's using his tongue and his fingers to open Jeno up, teasing at sensitive nerves then backing off to slide his index finger in more until he's knuckle deep and Jeno's squirming. Sweat glistens on his face as the only source of light hits them from the window, turning them pale blue and Jeno looks positively ethereal before Jaemin's finger nudges deeper and his face twists in pleasure. <em>Gotcha</em>.</p><p>Carefully adding more lube so he doesn't get any on the seat, Jaemin kisses the vulnerable skin of Jeno's inner thigh and his asscheeks to distract him as his second finger squeezes in alongside the first to stretch. Still, he knows he can also reward Jeno for how good he's being by ticking his fingers up sharply to work at his prostate repeatedly and to hear him mewl, desperately trying to keep the noise down. Jaemin wants to tell him to be as loud as he wants, but realistically he knows that a hotel is not the place for it, so he watches Jeno thrash in tiny movements pinned on his twisting fingers and his cock drool precome onto his stomach, silvery in the moonlight, as Jaemin increases the pace, fucking him with his fingers like he wants to with his dick.</p><p>He's fully erect from Jeno's hole drawing his fingers in as he clenches down and feels everything so much, his eyes screwed shut and his toes on Jaemin's shoulder curled to the point of aching. He's gorgeous and Jaemin fancies him so much it makes him dizzy.</p><p>"You're so hot, Jeno-yah," he groans, licking around his moving fingers again just to hear Jeno moan as well, "want this so much, yeah? I'm gonna fuck you so good - "</p><p>"Oh - oh, <em>please</em>," he keens and Jaemin's never heard a sweeter sound.</p><p>It punches him in the gut and his other hand, now laying dormant on Jeno's torso, reaches for his nipple again, using the same rhythm as the fingers inside him. Jeno has long since stopped touching his, but his face is so close to his ass that Jaemin feels him clutch at his hair instead and his left hand drifts to thumb at his own nipple before he can think what that'll do. In a second, his eyes pop open and his breathing breaks into pants. His grip on Jaemin's hair is tight enough to hurt, but Jaemin can't slow down.</p><p>"It's okay," he murmurs against Jeno's thigh, "you can let go - I want you to come, babe - I'll fuck you hard again - I'll - "</p><p>He's interrupted by a whine and Jeno's cock jerks as he comes all over himself, squeezing Jaemin's fingers and his hair and surprising them both.</p><p>"Sorry," Jeno whispers into the stunned silence, as he tries to get his breath back.</p><p>"You don't need to apologise." Awed, Jaemin eases his slick fingers out of Jeno and stares down at his own dick, rigid and ready to blow if he so much as looks at it the right way. "I'm so hard I could use it to bang on the wall to annoy them next door."</p><p>It has the desired effect and Jeno's eyes disappear into crescents as he giggles, his messy belly quivering as Jaemin helps him lower his legs and rubs at his calves to ward off cramp. Jaemin smiles too and hopes he can always make Jeno laugh when he needs it. Eventually, Jeno's recovered enough that Jaemin's thinking about just finishing off quick and getting into bed to cuddle through the night, but then Jeno sits up and pushes his sweaty hair back off his forehead with a trembling hand before Jaemin thinks <em>you bastard</em> just as he grabs the back of Jeno's neck and crushes their mouths together.</p><p>Post-orgasm Jeno yields like he's more malleable than usual and Jaemin growls against his lips as he shoves Jeno out of the chair and against the glass of the window. It's a pretty big one with shutters that slide to block out the bustling city below in time for sleep, but they're also many, many floors up and blissfully alone. Jeno tenses in Jaemin's arms for a moment, like he's wondering if they can be seen anyway, but Jaemin doesn't let him think about it for more than that, pushing him into the window with the weight of his body and grabbing his ass with both hands. He teases between Jeno's cheeks, to feel how open he still is, then gets an idea when Jeno's come to his nape.</p><p>Jaemin smacks him on the ass playfully just once to be let go and bends to get the condom he left on the floor when this wasn't even in the plan. He thought they'd fuck on the chair, maybe let Jeno ride him like he's done lots of times before, but this - this feels inspired. Part of him wishes they were at home and he could do their own laundry, so he wouldn't have to worry about getting things dirty. Plus, he could ditch the condom.</p><p>As they were gearing up for their comeback after more than 10 months away, he took Jeno to the countryside for the weekend. A last memory before the insanity of being an idol really took over again. It was a lot like their <em>Battle Trip</em> experience, except they fucked all hours of the day and there was never a camera in sight. The first night, Jeno told him he could fuck him bare. Jaemin hadn't done any of it to get Jeno to say something like that, even if they had started to talk on and off for a while. Jaemin guesses he found the whole countryside break romantic. They made love that night with nothing between them, barely moving under the sheets as summer began to fast approach and skin and skin was warm enough for them.</p><p>Jaemin feels Jeno cup his cheek, his thumb stroking over his cheekbone bringing him back to the present and he smiles shyly, embarrassed at spacing out on his boyfriend. Jaemin turns his mouth to kiss his palm and Jeno bites his lip as he reaches down to Jaemin's dick to tug him to full hardness, his mind focusing. The condom allows for easy clean up and sometimes he does miss the way Jeno looks at him when he shows off ripping it open with his teeth, a careful trick he thought he could learn to make the process look cool. He does it now for old times' sake and applies lube on top straight from the half empty bottle as Jeno keeps jerking him off, slow enough that Jaemin doesn't feel like this'll end before he's even inside him.</p><p>Ready for action, he pulls Jeno's arms around his neck and that's when his boyfriend understands. With a grin, he leaps up and locks his legs around Jaemin's naked hips. With them being so busy lately, they haven't really had time to do much of anything slightly more adventurous and Jaemin's been keyed up all day with pent-up pre-show excitement and his timing is still a little suspect, but fuck it - there's an opportunity and he's going to take it. Jeno's all in too, clinging to him as easy as breathing because he knows he's safe and Jaemin won't let him fall. He's not sure he'll be able to feel Jeno jumping onto his back like this anymore without popping a boner, but he'll test that theory when they're at the dorms just in case.</p><p>Now, he angles his dick to rub against Jeno's hole and uses the wall as almost an extra pair of hands to support their weight as he holds Jeno and inches inside him. Jaemin will never get over how overwhelmed he feels each time he and Jeno connect like this and he hikes him up his body to be able to smell his scent as Jeno bottoms out and Jaemin hears his sigh in his ear as he relaxes. Jaemin loves his smell, warm skin and cotton and a heady burst of freshness when he wears cologne. Sometimes he imagines it, even when Jeno levels him with a look and has to tell him he's not wearing any.</p><p>Here, the smooth skin of his body is slippery with sweat and Jaemin has to use his strength and the will to buck his hips forward to fuck up into his tightness. It's addictive and Jaemin wants to hide so he can ride it out and make it last for himself, but it's difficult and his nose ends up nudging Jeno's arm and he moans and his dick jabs in harder when his face lands in Jeno's armpit. Sometimes he forgets to shave here too and those are Jaemin's favourite days. They're not particularly hairy guys and that's perfect because just the hint turns Jaemin on.</p><p>The glass behind them starts to squeak as his thrusts grow erratic and Jeno's sweating back makes contact with the window. With Jaemin's head in the way, his elbow is also awkwardly raised and he presses his palm to the glass to try and keep the leverage as Jaemin feels himself becoming useless and lost in the haze. On every push in, Jeno clenches and it's driving him mad as their tightly pressed bodies also rub against Jeno's cock between them, waking it from soft to hard. Jaemin's never delighted more in their abs.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm doing it - " he gasps under Jeno's arm and he hears a murmur of curiosity and oh right, despite the fact it may seem like it, his boyfriend <em>can't</em> read his mind. "Said I'd fuck you hard - oh my god, you feel so good - wish I could come inside you - "</p><p>Trying so hard to be quiet, Jeno whimpers and squirms on Jaemin's dick. It makes them wobble and Jaemin finally comes away from his armpit to whisper a <em>ready?</em> into Jeno's mouth. It's not the best kind of purchase on the window, even if the idea is hot, so with a nod from him, Jaemin makes sure he has a good grasp on his boyfriend's thighs and he turns the two steps it takes to lay him down onto the end of the bed.</p><p>He belatedly realises that they probably should've rolled the sheets off the mattress, but it's too late now as he stands up straight, draws the length of his dick almost all the way out whilst pulling Jeno's legs up to rest on his collarbones then slams back in. Jeno's restrained noise through his clenched teeth comes out sounding like a wheeze and it would be funny if Jaemin wasn't busy enjoying the stretch in his spine from this position and the view of Jeno laid out below him, taking his dick like it was meant to be.</p><p>Jaemin chooses one shin to wrap his arm around and goes to town from there, snapping his hips back and forth and shivering when Jeno arches and rolls the heel of his foot against his nipple. He pretends to threaten biting Jeno's toes for that and they smile shakily at each other before Jaemin curls a hand around Jeno's cock, bouncing with the force of Jaemin fucking him into the bed. He puts his own on top of Jaemin's to guide at the right time.</p><p>"I'm so close - " Jaemin confesses, his head spinning as their combined hands on Jeno suddenly wrench his second climax from him. It's shorter the second time, yet the pressure makes Jaemin's come hurtling towards him. "Yes - yes - <em>yes</em> - "</p><p>His quiet chanting stops there abruptly and his jaw drops as his eyes roll back and, finally, he can surrender to his hard-fought coming.</p><p>He's still pushing in with sharp drives in between drawn-out pauses when Jeno drowsily smacks his hand off his sensitive, spent cock and Jaemin feels so intensely wrung out that he could fall over right then and there. Instead, he keeps control of himself to slow to a stop and leans over Jeno's prone form for a tired kiss. Jeno holds his face with his lovely, long fingers but Jaemin knows he has to deal with the condom before he can indulge in more kissing, so reluctantly he pulls himself free and tries not to swallow his tongue as Jeno lets his legs spread open before he rolls over. His ass still shiny with lube, Jaemin dumbly watches him for a moment drag himself up to the pillows on the bed and melt into the sheets.</p><p>Jaemin gets things done quickly in the bathroom after that because he has a sleepy boy waiting in a comfy hotel bed and he slides in next to him in record time, leaning on his side to gently clean the worst of Jeno's orgasms from his torso. Jeno twitches and grumpily bats at him until Jaemin gives up, but he doesn't mind because he made Jeno come <em>twice</em> and, considering the circumstances, he's pretty proud of himself.</p><p>Even so, he still insists on being the little spoon and Jeno takes his chance to show his appreciation; leaving tiny kisses on Jaemin's shoulder and the nape of his neck, making him hum happily.</p><p>"I'll suck you off in the morning so we're even," he promises and Jaemin looks at him over his shoulder in shock, breaking into a smile when he sees Jeno's had his eyes closed the entire time they settled down to slip into sleep.</p><p>"We've got a show to do tomorrow, Jeno-yah," he reminds him gently.</p><p>Jaemin feels a squeeze to his waist from Jeno's arms and now it's Jaemin's turn to feel safe, loved. "Mm, only a little then."</p><p>"You'd sound sexy," Jaemin agrees in defeat, shivering at the thought of Jeno's deep, post-blowjob voice tormenting him for the first hour of being awake.</p><p>"Yeah, Jaemin-ah." he says and Jaemin knows he's <em>definitely</em> about to fall asleep as Jeno never agrees that he's sexy because he's so damn modest.</p><p>He doesn't remember much after that as sleep pulls them both under.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin wakes the next morning to a slight ache in his arms, his body pinned into the bed and a lump hidden beneath the sheets. Still disorientated from sleep, he pushes them off to reveal his boyfriend, who is also awake. His eyes are tired lines, but he's laid between Jaemin's legs and he's wearing his glasses.</p><p>True to his word the previous night, Jeno keeps his promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, lovelies x</p><p><a href="http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> &amp; <a href="http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed">Twitter</a> &amp; <a href="https://curiouscat.me/theprincessed">curious cat</a> @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>